Rota Fortunae
by Imitation Paranoid Marionette
Summary: The wheel of fate is always turning. Every changing, yet staying the same all in one. Every single action leads to the same after effect. There is always a continuum and shift. It is a reckless repetition. No one can control its unpredictable behavior as it is a vicious cycle that block living being path. Yet, something pure white falls from the sky to break the relentless cycle.


**Marionette:** Oh, goodness, here I go again! Another on right after quitting my last ones. I know I said I could continue them, but with the work lost, it's hard to bring it back with nothing, but scratch. And believe me I did have them written, but when my real life got hectic. . . Well, my work is either scattered, lost, or gone. Not fun to dwindle about though. I guess you could say this is my new one since I couldn't finish my last ones. Or just to add to the pile again. Or couple. . . I don't know. I can't never make an absolute decision these days. Goodness!

**Bat:** All references, characters, music, lyrics belongs to his or her rightful owners. OCs belongs to Marionette.

* * *

A delicate breeze flow through the air of an eerie and dark place. The air was cold. The night was thick. The air was soothing and eased the dark heart of sorrow. Where the moon glowed in red hues, a castle manor resembling a cat stood in front. A pumpkin at the top of a tower. The building itself felt. . . mysterious. Although, the architecture seem to fit a Halloween fanatic. The design appeared childish and silly to appearance. Yet, under such exterior, the aura felt to be quite deep. Yes, stories established many years-if not decades. Secrets hidden under it misunderstood exterior; secrets of shame, sadness, and pity. However, negative emotions conjured with honor, pride, dignity, and respect. Beside the castle manor appeared to be just as abnormal as the center piece. On the left, Sphere like architecture encased in glowing orange translucent brightens the already dark night. The exterior designs cased shadows. On the right, similar architecture design as the center building. The arrays stand in different angles giving a sense a strong of large, small, and abnormal.

Despite everything, the roses had it own character. In front of the buildings, a fence with designs of oddly shaped bars. Pumpkin head grinned and glow with red. The bars stood out with bat insignias all around. Yet, the roses beauty blossomed. Roses were delicate and fragile looking. The field was comforting.

Upon the center of the rose, a figure lay curled in security within the roses' herd. The body curled like a baby in a mother's tender embrace. The figure identified classified as a female. Her skin was pale. Her eyelashes were absolutely white as her long hair curled around under blown by the wind. Two pure white roses bloomed within the sides of the temples of her pure white hair. And x-shaped pin was in her hair followed by two single thin rectangular shaped pins within her hair and same on opposite side of her face. A red like string wrapped around the front strands of her hair and tied in a neat and delicate string bow. She was cloth with fingerless and toeless arm warmers and leg warmers. Yet her neck, wrist, and anklets were in a lock collar with a large ring. Her clothes were that of a peasant-like clothing with tied strings. Ends of her sleeve and bottom dress part have burn edges with hoods and black tips. Stirring a little, her white eyelashes flickered to reveal pastel pink color eyes. The eyes flickered twice before looking up. . .

Four figures she registered. One was tall while the other was short. The other two seem either large and small plump. The tall with blue eyes hard make it hard for her to register what they read. The same classified with the ed eyes of the short one. The plump ones seem to look with sneers of pity as if feeling sorry for her.

"Hm," the large one spoke up, "an intruder inviting themselves in the Princess' domain without her knowing. I say that is rather sneaky one you are, aren't you?"

"You're in big trouble, Missy!" the little one squealed with a mockery giggle.

The white hair girl tilted her head confused and thought, _'Just where am I?'_

* * *

**Marionette: **And that is the prologue/sample for this new story. Not very neat. In fact, it's messy and dirty. But when the 1st chapter starts, I'll be having it be neat and elegant. I hope.

**Bat:**Thank you for taking your time in reading. In Marionette-sama's apologizes for her rambling, her life has traveled left and right, so it make take her quite a while to get up to date on the current evens within her over year or two of her haitus/absence.


End file.
